Bazén
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Jean, část druhá) Tajemný Moriarty, který na londýnské obyvatele věší bomby, se odmlčel a snad natrvalo. Jean vyráží ven, ale Sherlock má v plánu jiné věci, než je flám. (FemLock)
1. Baker Street

Jean s veselou seběhne schody a vejde do obýváku. Má skvělou náladu, o které si myslí, že ji nic nemůže pokazit.

Sherlock leží na gauči, oblečený do vytahaného šedého trika, kalhot od pyžama a modrého županu, ruce složené na břiše, oči zavřené a tváří se znuděně.

Jean na chvíli zmizí v kuchyni, aby vrátila hrnek, který měla v ložnici, načež se vrátí do obýváku.

„Už se zase nudíš?" řekne Jean a postaví se k Sherlockovým nohám.

„Už jdeš zase na rande?" vrátí ji Sherlock otázku, aniž by otevřel oči.

„Nejdu na rande." mávne Jean rukou.

„Lež." odsekne Holmes nespokojeně. „Máš skvělou náladu, na něco se těšíš. Jsi namalovaná a dala sis i voňavku, jemná květinová vůně, ale zaujme, což je nejspíš účel. Stejně tak tvoje sukně, které obvykle nenosíš a uplé tričko. Jdeš na rande, tak mi nelži, poznám to."

„Ne, nepoznáš, protože já ti nelžu." zamračí se Jean naštvaně a založí si ruce na prsou. „Nemám rande. Se Simonem jsem se rozešla, protože, abych ho citovala, 'se vedle mě necítí jako pravý chlap.' Ale to bylo po té první bombě, nedivím se, že sis nevšiml. Mám sukni, jsem nalíčená a dala jsem si i voňavku, protože chci jít ven. Jít k Angelovi na večeři nebo někam na pivo, já nevím. Prostě jít ven, na chvíli vypadnout z bytu. Trochu jsem doufala, že bys šel taky, ale ty raději trucuješ doma, co? A skvělou náladu jsem měla bez důvodu. Prostě jsem měla fajn odpoledne a večer. Díky, žes mi to pokazil." Víc už Jean neřekne. Na nehybného Sherlocka se ani nepodívá, když si vezme bundu a vyrazí pryč z bytu.

Sotva se za ní zabouchnou vchodové dveře, Sherlock se postaví a přejde k oknu. Skrytý za záclonou chvíli sleduje Jean, která přechází cestu a rázným krokem, který se pro ženu v sukni moc nehodí, míří pryč.

Sherlock ji okamžik sleduje, ale pak se vrátí na gauč. Jean je tedy z cesty, i když dost naštvaná. Holmes sebere ze stolku svůj mobil a začne psát sms. Trvá mu jen chvilku, než zprávu dopíše a odešle. Nečeká na odpověď a jde do své ložnice. Musí se převléct. Župan a pyžamo nejsou vhodné.

- - o - -

Jean zloba opustí asi v polovině Baker Street. Její krok zvolní a její výraz posmutní. Měla skvělou náladu, o které si myslela, že ji nic nemůže pokazit. To ale nepočítala se Sherlockem Holmesem. Ten egoistický idiot dokáže vytočit každého a Jean bohužel není vyjímkou.

„Kapitán Watsonová?"

Jean se překvapeně zarazí a ohlédne. Na chodníku postává vysoký ramenatý muž s krátkým vojenským sestřihem a dívá se na ni. Oblečený je do riflí, tmavého trika s potiskem a kožené bundy.

„Hodnost nepoužívám už dost dlouho." prohodí Jean a stoupne si čelem k muži. „Známe se?"

„Plukovník Moran." kývne muž hlavou.

Jean zareaguje automaticky, aniž by si to uvědomila. Vytáhne ruce z kapes bundy a postaví se rovněji, jako by stále byla v armádě.

„Moran. Znám jednoho od slyšení a ten dělal u odstřelovačů."

„Takže mě má pověst předchází." pousměje se Moran.

„Co pro vás můžu udělat?" zeptá se Jean zvědavě.

„Potřebuji, abyste teď šla se mnou." odpoví Moran v krátkosti a tváří se dost vážně.

„Šla s vámi? A kam? Vždyť vás vůbec neznám." zamračí se Jean podezíravě.

„Já vás trochu znám a vy jste o mně slyšela." řekne Moran s klidem. „Rozkaz zkoušet nebudu, ani jeden z nás už pro armádu nepracuje. Přesto mi věřte, že bude lepší pro vás, pro mě i pro lidi okolo, abyste se mnou šla dobrovolně." Během řeči Moran trochu rozevře bundu, kterou má na sobě a krátce Jean ukáže zbraň, kterou pod ní schovává.

„Kurva." zanadává Jean. Ona sebou zbraň nemá, za páskem sukně se nedá nosit.

Když si tuhle sukni oblíkala, myslela si, že ji čeká pohodový večer. Teď by ji zajímalo, jak moc se tenhle večer ještě může podělat, ale hádá, že hodně.


	2. Bazén

Sherlock bez zaváhání vejde k plaveckému bazénu, po pár krocích se rozhlédne, ale nikoho nevidí. Po pravici má vlnící se hladinu bazénu, po levici kabinky, ale nikde ani stopy po jiné osobě.

„Přinesl jsem vám malý dárek na uvítanou." řekne Sherlock nahlas a vytáhne z kapsy saka flešku, kterou podrží vysoko ve vzduchu.

„Bruce-Partingtonovy dokumenty. Milé, ale bezcenné." odpoví mu klidný ženský hlas.

Sherlockova ruka klesne a detektiv se trochu nejistě podívá ke kabinkám. Ten hlas přece zná.

Jedna z kabinek se otevře a z ní vyjde Jean. Vypadá úplně stejně, jako když před hodinou odcházela z Baker Street, jen má pro změnu oblečený dlouhý kabát a není naštvaná. Její výraz je naprosto chladný a bez emocí.

„Jean?" hlesne Sherlock tiše, pohled upřený do její tváře.

„Tohle jsi nečekal, že?" zeptá se Jean ledovým hlasem. „Byl jsi připravený na všechno, ale tohle tě ani nenapadlo, že ne?"

Sherlock strčí flešku do kapsy a znovu se rozhlédne. Během řeči Jean jen nepatrně pootočila hlavou. Byl to jen krátký neznatelný pohyb, ale stačilo to, aby si Sherlock všiml sluchátka v jejím uchu. Částečně se mu ulevilo. Na chvíli to vypadalo, že je Jean onen bombový útočník, ale je jen další oběť. To ovšem nic nemění na vážnosti situace.

„Doufal jsem, že se s vámi setkám osobně." řekne Sherlock do prostoru.

„Promiň. Nemohl jsem si odpustit malé divadelní představení." řekne Jean tím samým hlasem bez emocí. „Strašně mě zajímalo, jak se budeš tvářit, až tady uvidíš svého mazlíčka."

„Chtěl jsem se s vámi seznámit, konečně se sejít tváří v tvář. Ale vy si pořád volíte prostředníky."

„Ale my už se setkali." Tentokrát promluvil mužský hlas. Na opačném konci bazénu, než co přišel Sherlock, se otevřou dveře a kdosi vejde, ale ještě ho není vidět, jen slyšet.

„Jsem Jim. Jim z IT." pokračuje neznámý v monologu. „Musel jsem zanechat opravdu mizerný dojem, když si mě ani nepamatuješ. I když, abych pravdu řekl, to byl vlastně účel. Chtěl jsem vidět toho úžasného a slavného Sherlocka Holmese, ale nechtěl jsem se dát znát."

Konečně muž vyjde na scénu. O hlavu menší, než Sherlock, černé vlasy přičísnuté k hlavě, tmavý nažehlený oblek s kravatou, bledý obličej, černé chladné oči, úzké rty, okolo kterých pohrává drobný úsměšek.

„Nazdar." řekne muž směšně vysokým tónem. Jim z IT. Jim Moriarty.

„Musím pochválit Jeanny." řekne Moriarty a přejde až k Jean, která stojí v polovině délky bazénu. „Ani se moc nebránila, když jsme ji sem brali. Chytré, ušetřila si spoustu problémů a bolesti. Na chvíli. Jeanny, ukaž Sherlockovi, co máš pod kabátem."

Jean se nespokojeně zamračí, ale mlčky rozepne kabát a roztáhne ho. Ukáže tak spoustu trhaviny a drátů, které pod ním schovává.

Jim se spokojeně zašklebí a zhoupne se na špičkách.

„Tvoje malá Jeanny je zatím bez jediného úrazu."

„Opravdu?" zamračí se Sherlock a přeletí pohledem mezi zlosynem a jeho obětí.

Jean mlčí a jen se na něj dívá.

„Jeanny." usměje se Jim a přejde těsně k ženě. Nakloní se k ní, dokud nemá rty sotva pár centimetrů od jejího ucha.

„Už můžeš mluvit." řekne Jim tiše.

„Jsem v pohodě." řekne Jean klidně a nijak nereaguje na blízkost muže.

Jim se ušklíbne a postaví se čelem k Sherlockovi. Očividně má z tohoto setkání radost, což se o Jean a Sherlockovi říct nedá. Aspoň podle jejich výrazů.

- - o - -

Za Moriartym zapadnou dveře a červené tečky na bombě a na Sherlockově čele zmizí.

Jean dlouze vydechne a nejistě se dlaněmi opře o svoje kolena.

Sherlock se rozběhne ke dveřím, za kterými zmizel Jim, ale není po něm ani stopy. Schová zbraň a vrátí se k Jean.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se a začne rozepínat popruhy, ke kterým je přidělaná bomba. Trvá to jen pár okamžiků, než ji Sherlock sundá a odhodí ji pryč.

„Díky." hlesne Jean tiše.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Sherlock znovu a upřeně se dívá na její bledý obličej.

„Jo." přikývne Jean nejistě hlavou. Přejde ke kabinkám a zády se o jednu z nich opře.

Sherlock začne prohledávat kabinky; hledá stopy po Moriartym a jeho lidech.

Jean unaveně zavře oči. Na chvíli se zvládá ovládat, ale pak se jí podlomí nohy a ona se beze zvuku sesune do dřepu.

„Jean." hlesne Sherlock ustaraně a klekne si před ženu na jedno koleno.

„Asi nejsem takový drsňák, jak si o mně všichni myslí." řekne Jean tiše a otevře oči. „Neudržím se ani na nohách."

„To je jen šok po akci." řekne Sherlock chlácholivě.

Jean se krátce pousměje, ale hned zase zvážní, pohled upřený na Sherlockův spánek.

„Ještě není po akci." řekne Jean pevným hlasem.

Sherlock se postaví a znovu vytáhne zbraň, ovšem drží ji podél těla. On i Jean jsou poseti kupou třepotavých rudých teček.

„Omlouvám se. Jsem ták proměnlivý." protáhne Moriarty a vyjde ze dveří, které vedou přímo k bazénu.

„Přemýšlel jsem. Vážně to s vámi byla sranda, ale nemůžu vás nechat žít. Prostě nemůžu." řekne a zastaví se pár kroků od bomby, kterou měla Jean na sobě. „Zkoušel bych tě přesvědčit, ať už nestrkáš nos do mých věcí, ale- Všechny moje argumenty už ti museli proletět hlavou."

Jean dál dřepí u kabinek a sotva znatelně přikývne hlavou s pohledem upřeným do Sherlockových očí. Je jí jasné, že má detektiv nějaký plán, a i když ona netuší jaký, souhlasí s ním.

„V tom případě tou tvou už musela proletět má odpověď." řekne Sherlock chladně a namíří zbraní do Moriartyho usměvavé tváře. Ovšem vzápětí hlaveň klesne trochu níž a místo na muže míří na bombu u jeho nohou.

Moriarty se ušklíbne o trochu víc. Už to vypadá, že chce něco říct, ale napjaté ticho na bazéně přeruší hlasitá rytmická melodie. Trvá to jen pár tónů, než všichni rozeznají slavnou melodii.

Jim se tváří, jako by nic neslyšel. Sherlock se nechápavě zamračí. Jean se nevěřícně podívá na Moriartyho.

Zločinec si útrpně povzdechne a vytáhne ruce z kapes kalhot.

„Můžu?" zeptá se Sherlocka.

„Klidně. Máš na to celý zbytek života." odpoví mu Holmes.

Jim vytáhne ze saka mobil a příjme hovor.

„No, co je? Jasně, že jsem to já, kdo jiný?" řekne otráveně. Podívá se na Sherlocka a protočí oči, aby naznačil, že mluví s naprostým idiotem.

Sherlock jen chápavě pokýve hlavou.

Jean lítá pohledem mezi dvěma konzultanty a netuší, jestli se má bát o svůj život nebo se smát absurditě této situace.

„Cože?!" zařve Moriarty do telefonu. „Zopakujte to! Jestli mi teď lžete, tak si vás najdu a stáhnu vás z kůže!" vyhrožuje Moriarty volajícímu a používá při tom neuvěřitelně dlouhé sykavky. Sherlocka ani Jean už si nevšímá, poslouchá, co mu říká hlas v telefonu a jde ke dveřím. Než jimi projde, luskne prsty a zmizí. A spolu s ním zmizí i rudé tečky zaměřovačů.

„Jdeme pryč." řekne Jean rozkazovačně a postaví se.

Sherlock zaváhá jen na vteřinu, než se otočí a s Jean po boku vyrazí ke dveřím, kterými prve přišel.


	3. 221B

Jean se tváří nervózně a netrpělivě celou cestu na Baker Street.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se jí Sherlock, když se za nimi zavřou dveře bytu.

„Nic se neděje!" odsekne Jean. „Jenom jsem si před chvílí hrála na bombu! Sakra, Sherlocku, mě chytli na ulici, ale ty si s těmi magory dáváš schůzky! To tě do háje nenapadlo, že tě budou chtít zabít?!" rozkřikne se Jean naštvaně.

„Bylo to přijatelné riziko, pokud bych chytil Moriartyho." řekne Sherlock chladně a trochu naštvaně se dívá na ženu před sebou. Nesnáší, když kdokoliv pochybuje o jeho metodách.

„Přijatelné riziko?! Chceš jednu vrazit?" zeptá se Jean vztekle. „Když jde o život, tak na tom není nic přijatelného! To seš takový idiot, že musíš pořád riskovat život? Nejdřív taxikář, pak ti číňani a teď Moriarty. Až tě jednou zastřelí, pak už budeš spokojený?!"

„A co ty?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně a přejde těsně k Jean. „Děláš, jako bys nikdy neriskovala a přitom děláš to samé, co já. Šla jsi mě zachraňovat do opuštěného domu, kde byl i vrah, nechala ses skoro zabít od čínské mafie a u toho bazénu jsi byla ochotná se nechat odpálit i s Moriartym, abys mi umožnila útěk. Nemáš mi co vyčítat, jsi na tom stejně jako já."

„Jenže ty do těchhle průserů lezeš dobrovolně, já ne." odsekne Jean naštvaně.

„A kdo tě nutil, abys skočila po Moriartym a vyhrožovala mu? Zbožňuješ nebezpečí, takové situace ti vyhovují." předhazuje jí Sherlock s prstem namířeným na její hruď.

„Kdyby to byla pravda, zůstanu u armády." odstrčí Jean naštvaně jeho ruku.

„Tak proč jsi z tama odešla?" zeptá se jí Sherlock. „Chyběl ti adrenalin a napětí, proto ses nastěhovala sem, tak mi to přestaň vyčítat. Já nebudu měnit své chování jenom kvůli tomu, že ti teď ruply nervy."

„Mně neruply nervy, jsem jen nasraná, protože ty riskuješ svůj život, jako bys měl nějaké náhradní! Jenže nikdo nemá náhradní životy!"

„Ty si myslíš, že to nevím? Rozhodně nejsem takový idiot, abych si myslel, že jsem nesmrtelný nebo nezranitelný." řekne Sherlock naštvaně.

„Jo? Tak proč jdeš do každé akce sám? Bez pomoci?"

„Protože samota je to, co mám. Samota mě ochraňuje." řekne Sherlock chladně.

„Ne. To přátelé ochraňují ostatní a já už nemíním nikoho ze svých přátel nechat umřít, jasný?! A je mi jedno, jak moc se o to budeš snažit!"

Zůstanou na sebe hledět. Sotva dlaň od sebe, oba rozčílení a trochu překvapení tím, co Jean právě řekla, si zírají do očí a mlčí.

„Doufám, že neruším." ozve se od dveří klidný hlas Mycrofta Holmese. „Klepal jsem, ale nevěnovali jste tomu pozornost."

Jean a Sherlock se na muže s deštníkem trochu udiveně podívají. Neslyšeli ho přijít ani klepat a jeho přítomnost je dost překvapila.

„Sherlocku, mohl bys jít se mnou? Chtěl bych si s tebou promluvit." požádá Mycroft bratra, ale jeho výraz naznačuje, že je to rozkaz, ne prosba.

„Jistě." řekne Sherlock chladně. Přitáhne si ke krku šálu a vyrazí pryč z bytu.

„Dobrou noc, Jean." rozloučí se starší Holmes a taky odejde.


	4. Obyvák

Jean tu kazetu dostala od jednoho vojáka, když odcházela; McMath ji natáčel snad celou dobu, co byli v Afgánistánu.

Jean byla u zdravotníků a oni byli útočná jednotka, ale bydleli hned vedle sebe a s některými se znala už z Anglie a předchozích misí. Byli jako rodina. Šest chlápků: McMath, Bourne, Morison, Dee, Smith a Murdock a jedna ženská: Jean. Tolik jich bylo na začátku. Nakonec zůstali jen dva a ona. Ty dva se jí podařilo po bombovém útoku zachránit, ostatní ne. Tři byli mrtví na místě, jeden zemřel po převozu do nemocnice. McMath sám skoro zemřel na sepsi.

Tu kazetu viděla jen jednou, když za ní přišli McMath a Murdock, aby jí předali kopii a společně se na ni podívali. Hodně se u toho smáli a hodně i brečeli. Není snadné se loučit s přáteli.

Jean se usadí v křesle a zapne přehrávač. Na obrazovce se objeví McMathův obličej s jednou zjizvenou tváří; památka na misy v Egyptě.

„_Takže teď vám všem ukážu, jaké jednotce flákačů a břídilů to velím." řekne McMath se zářivým úsměvem. „Má to být skvělá útočná jednotka, ale jsou to všichni strašní pitomc- Au!"_

_Zezadu někdo McMatha praštil po hlavě._

„_Hele, my tě slyšíme, víš to?" řekne Smith naštvaně, ale kření se od ucha k uchu._

_Kamera na chvíli zabírá jen udupanou hlíněnou podlahu, ale smích skupinky mužů jde slyšet naprosto zřetelně._

„_No tak dobrá." prohlásí McMatha kamera ho znovu zabere. „Ne všichni jsou pitomci. Krom mé maličkosti je tu ještě náš vrchní dodavatel omamných látek a bujných snů, kapitánka Jean Watsonová."_

„_Hele, McMathe, tobě se o mně zdá?" ozve se volání._

„_Sakra, ty seš tady taky?" _

_Kamera se otočí a zabere i Jean, která s pobaveným úsměvem stojí ve dveřích._

„_Já jsem tady pořád." usměje se Jean do záběru. „A doufám, že jsou ty sny slušné."_

„_Samozřejmě!" zavolá Murdock s nadšením._

„_A všechny nás pak bolí ruka z toho, jak slušné ty sny jsou!" dodá Morison a rukou naznačí masturbaci._

_Všichni včetně Jean se rozesmějí a někdo po Morisonovi hodí špinavý ručník._

„_Důkaz, že to jsou pitomci, říkal jsem to." řekne McMath nadšeně do kamery._

Jean se v křesle pousměje a obejme si kolena.

- - o - -

Když Sherlock vejde do obýváku, je v místnosti tma, jen logo video přehrávače slabě září na obrazovce televize. Potichu zavře dveře, ale stejně tím probudí Jean, která dřímala v křesle.

„Už jsi zpátky?" řekne Jean udiveně a trochu se protáhne.

„Jsou tři ráno." upozorní ji Sherlock a pověsí si kabát.

„Musela jsem usnout pořádně." povzdechne si Jean. Pomalu se postaví a vytáhne z přehrávače kazetu, na kterou se dívala.

„Neřekl bych, že budeš mít náladu na filmy." prohodí Sherlock. Neví, co jiného říct, obzvláště po předchozí hádce a mlčení mu také nepříjde vhodné.

„Tohle natáčel jeden voják." řekne Jean tiše, zatímco vypíná televizi. „S jejich jednotkou jsem se přátelila. Bombový útok přežili dva ze šesti. Nešlo jim pomoct." dořekne Jean sklesle.

„Někdy nemůžeš všechny zachránit."

„Jsem doktorka. Mojí prací _je_ zachraňovat životy." hádá se Jean a podívá se na něj. „Měla bych být schopná je všechny zachránit."

„Nikdo není všemocný, ani ty ne." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „A krom toho ti to zachraňování jde dobře. Mě jsi zachránila už několikrát."

„Jo, jenže ty seš idiot." namítne Jean.

Zůstanou na sebe mlčky hledět, ale pak jim oběma zacukají koutky. Sherlock se dokáže ovládat líp, takže se jen pobaveně usmívá, zato Jean se tiše rozesměje.

„Bože, oba jsme idioti, víš to?" zeptá se Jean, když se trochu uklidní.

„Osobně se raději považuji za génia." řekne Sherlock s klidem.

„To neznamená, že nejsi idiot." ušklíbne se Jean. „No nic, génie. Jdu si lehnout. Vzbuď mě, kdybys zase plánoval nějakou sebevražednou misi." mávne Jean rukou a vydá se do ložnice.

„Pokusím se, ale nic neslibuju." ozve se za ní.

Jean se jen pousměje a pokračuje v cestě. Sherlock prostě musí mít poslední slovo. Byl by schopný přežít i samotného Boha, jen aby v hádce s ním, měl poslední slovo a takovou výdrž Jean nemá, a tak jde raději spát.


End file.
